Many work machines, such as a front loader, include one or more implements capable of performing a work function. A front loader includes a prime mover which generates power to perform work, a shaft power conversion machine, and reversible energy storage. In the case of a four wheel drive loader, for instance, the prime mover is often a diesel engine that generates power from a supply of diesel fuel. The diesel engine drives a transmission which moves a ground engaging traction device, such as wheels or treads, to propel the loader, in some situation, across unimproved ground for use in construction. Such loaders include a hydraulic machine having a hydraulic pump which can be used for instance, to raise or lower a piece of equipment such as a bucket. The bucket is coupled to a boom that raises or lowers the bucket to perform a digging function or to move material from one location to another.
Front loaders are typically operated off-road and include construction vehicles, forestry vehicles, and lawn maintenance vehicles. Front loaders are also operated as on-road vehicles such as those used to plow snow, spread salt, or vehicles with towing capability. Each of the work vehicles typically include combustion engines as the prime mover which generate an exhaust that includes environmental contaminants that require removal or at least a reduction in quantity before being released to the atmosphere. The exhaust released to the atmosphere is at a high temperature which can irritate an operator of the vehicle, depending on the direction of the exhaust travels after being released. The high temperature exhaust can also damage surrounding vegetation such as overhanging tree limbs. In addition, the exhaust is typically directed by an exhaust stack that extends vertically from the vehicle and is prone to damage. Consequently, what is needed therefore is an exhaust system that directs the exhaust away from the vehicle at a predetermined location to reduce or prevent the detrimental effects of the high temperature exhaust.